Kinetic Lancer
Masters of the sky, kinetic lancers have mastered the ancient art of combat practiced by the dragoons of old, blessed by the wind itself and given power to nearly fly for short periods of time. Untethered by the ground, these warriors can make impressive aerial strikes that would be impossible for their lesser kin. Energy Pounce (Ex) At 1st level, a kinetic lancer gains Kinetic Leap as a bonus feat, ignoring its prerequisites, as well as kinetic blade as a bonus infusion. Whenever the kinetic lancer accepts burn with their Kinetic Leap, they also reduce the burn cost of kinetic blade as well as any infusion for which it is a prerequisite by 1 until their burn is removed. All movement during a round in which the kinetic lancer has used Kinetic Leap does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and a kinetic lancer does not take falling damage from falling from any height. This ability replaces the basic utility wild talent and 1st-level infusion. Dragoon Dive (Ex) As a full-round action, a kinetic lancer can use their Kinetic Leap to leap into the air, making an attack with their kinetic blade or any infusion for which it is a prerequisite at the end of their movement, reducing the burn cost of the blast by 1. This is treated as a charge for the purposes of bonuses and penalties. At 11th level, they instead reduce the burn cost of the blast by 2. This replaces gather power. Dragoon Leap (Ex) At 2nd level, a kinetic lancer gains air’s leap as a bonus utility wild talent, ignoring its prerequisites. They also ignore their base land speed for determining if their jumping distance exceeds their base land speed while using their Kinetic Leap, allowing them to leap as far as their Acrobatics check would allow. If the kinetic lancer already possesses air’s leap, they can select another utility wild talent for which they qualify. This replaces the 2nd-level utility wild talent. Dragoon Frenzy (Ex) At 8th level, a kinetic lancer can make a full attack with their kinetic blade or any other infusion for which it is a prerequisite while using the dragoon dive class feature. If the kinetic lancer applies vital blade to their kinetic blast, all adjacent squares to the target take damage equal to the minimum damage of the kinetic lancer’s kinetic blast (Reflex save for half ). A kinetic lancer can choose a number of spaces equal to their Constitution modifier; these spaces do not take damage from this ability. This replaces the 8th-level utility wild talent. Impaling Crash (Su) At 9th level, by accepting 1 point of burn when they use their dragoon dive ability, the kinetic lancer can impale their foe with their kinetic blast upon making a successful attack, leaving a spike of elemental energy or matter inside of the creature for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier. Each round the creature is impaled by this weapon, they take damage equal to the minimum damage of the kinetic blast (effects of substance infusions and damage bonuses from elemental overflow do not apply to this damage). The creature can spend a standard action to make a Strength check (DC equal to 10 + twice the kinetic lancer’s Constitution modifier) to remove it. This replaces metakinesis (maximize). Impossible Leap (Ex) At 11th level, whenever a kinetic lancer possesses 3 or more burn, they are always treated as though they have accepted burn when using the air’s leap wild talent. This replaces supercharge. Furious Dragoon (Ex) At 13th level, by accepting 2 points of burn when they use their dragoon dive ability, the kinetic lancer can make an additional attack with their kinetic blade or an infusion for which it is a prerequisite. If the kinetic lancer’s kinetic blast has the vital blade form infusion applied to it, they instead double the area of additional damage done by dragoon frenzy. This replaces the 13th-level infusion. Brutal Dragoon (Su) At 17th level, whenever a kinetic lancer uses the dragoon dive class feature, they deal 1 additional damage for each damage die their kinetic blast deals and increase the DC of any substance infusion applied to it by +2. This replaces metakinesis (twice). =Unique Wild Talents= Kinetic lancers may learn the following unique wild talent: Kinetic Spear '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''form infusion; '''Level '''3; '''Burn '''2 '''Prerequisite(s) '''kinetic blade, kinetic lancer 5th '''Associated Blasts '''any '''Saving Throw '''none You form a dense spear of raw energy. This form infusion functions as kinetic whip except its critical threat range is increased to 19-20. If you make an attack inside of your natural reach with this infusion, you cannot score a critical hit with this infusion and its damage is reduced by 1 step (1 > d2 > d3 > d4 > d6 > d8 > d10 > d12). If you also possess the vital blade form infusion, you can use this infusion with it as though it was the kinetic whip form infusion. =Unique Feats= Kinetic lancers may learn the following unique feats: Kinetic Barbs Kinetic Harpoon